powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt9 Ep8: "Get Out!"
Chpt9 Ep8: "Get Out!" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Kurt, Crowley and Castiel are now in an abandoned warehouse. Gadreel/Hunter is tied to a chair with warded handcuffs and chains around him. Gadreel/Hunter starts to regain consciousness as Cas examines him. Kurt (to Gadreel) Welcome to the party, pal. Cas, how's it looking in there? Castiel Most of Hunter's internal wounds from the trials have healed. I should be able to fix the rest when he's back. (to Gadreel) What's your name? I thought I knew every angel in Heaven, but I've never seen you before. Gadreel Why would I tell you anything? Kurt Well, I don't give a damn who you are. You need to get out of Hunter – now! Gadreel And if I don't? Crowley Then you and I will have a lovely little playdate. Gadreel Even bound, I can rip this vessel apart. Tell them, Castiel. Kurt You do, you die. Gadreel You want this to end? Go ahead. Put a blade through your brother's heart. If it makes you feel better, I have Hunter locked away in a dream. As far as he knows, the two of you are working a case right now. Kurt Why are you doing this, huh? We fought together. And I trusted you. I thought you were one of the good guys! Gadreel (pauses for a moment)....I am doing what I have to. Kurt Well, so am I. Kurt nods to Crowley who gets up and picks up a large needle and inserts it into Hunter's skull and begins the process of cracking through the mind of Gadreel/Hunter. Crowley continues inserting needles for hours as Gadreel screams in agony with Kurt and Cas just having to stand by. Kurt eventually can't bare to watch it and walks out, and Castiel goes after him. As they wait, Kurt tells Cas to talk about something instead of having to watch Hunter being tortured to get Gadreel extracted. He then asks Cas how he's able to get his angelic powers back. The angel explains that it wasn't easy and he didn't have a choice, but he did what he had to. Kurt apologizes for kicking him out of the bunker and admits that he got played, and Castiel points out that Metatron played him as well. Kurt then compares themselves for a "couple of dumbasses" for doing such foolish things recently. But Cas prefers them to as being too "trusting" the wrong people. Crowley calls them back in and demonstrates that he's finally "hacked" into Gadreel's core mind. Crowley Pinhead's out cold, but watch this. Crowley moves a needle from the side of Gadreel/Hunter's temple and starts to speak a phrase in Enochian. Gadreel Zir noco iad Gadreel. Zir noco iad Gadreel. Kurt What's he saying? Castiel His name...Gadreel. Kurt Does that mean something to you? Castiel Well, it's why I've never seen him. He's been imprisoned since the dawn of creation. Gadreel was the sentry who allowed Lucifer into the Garden and possessed the snake. Crowley My, my. A celebrity. Kurt Wait, the garden? Like Eden? Adam and Eve? Fig-leaves garden? Castiel It's his fault – all of it. The corruption of man, demons, Hell. God left because of him. The Archangels – The Apocalypse! If he hadn't been so weak, none of it would have happened. starts to get angery and grabs the unconscious Gadreel by the neck You ruined our father's creations, you damn son of a bitch! Kurt Castiel and swings him around to face him. Cas! Cas! Hey! Castiel Kurt, he – Kurt I get it. But you got to chill, it's still Hunter in there. Crowley continues to probe needles into Gadreel's head. Kurt looks on. Kurt Can you get him out then? Crowley Other than the fact that I'm trying to unravel a living, knot of pure celestial energy, no. Gadreel gasps and regains consciousness. Gadreel It won't work. You will never find Hunter. Go ahead. Poke and prod. I can sit in this chair for years and watch you fail over and over again. I've endured much worse than this, Kurt. So...much...worse. And I have all the time in the world--- Kurt Shut up! All right. Plan "B." Cas, you got to possess him. Castiel What? Kurt Do it now! Get in there, tell Hunter what's going on, and help him kick that lying son of a bitch out! Castiel It might work. But I can't possess a vessel without permission. Crowley clears his throat and raises his hand as a volunteer. Kurt No. Not happening. Crowley Don't be daft. Demons can take what they want. I can burrow into that rat's nest of a head. I can wake Hunter up. Just call me plan "C" for yours truly. Castiel You can't – Kurt ...you got a better idea?Crowley What about Gadreel? Crowley I'll work fast. Kurt And if he finds you? Crowley I'll run. I'm not dying for you lot. Of course, if I do this, you're gonna have to... Kurt Take off the leash. Yeah, I know. Crowley And it stays off. I save Hunter, I leave here a free man. Do we have a deal? Kurt Okay. Cas, take Hunter's morpher off. Castiel Kurt--- Kurt Just do it. Castiel walks over to Gadreel/Hunter and removes his Titanium Morpher from his wrist. Kurt Crowley If you mess with Hunter, if you try anything – Crowley I keep my bargains. Besides, I don't want to be inside your friend any longer than I have to. I'm not one for sloppy seconds. Kurt When you find him, say "Poughkeepsie." It's our go word. It means "drop everything and run." Crowley Fine. While I'm gone, hands off "my" suit. Gadreel at Crowley I will rip you apart from the inside-out! Crowley ...Eat me. Then, Crowley vacates his vessel in a cloud of his red demonic smoke and possesses Hunter then immediately gets knocked out, with now Crowley and Gadreel inside Hunter's head. In Hunter's dreamscape, Hunter is working at the library in the bunker. He is flipping through a book trying to figure something out. Hunter I mean, it just doesn't make any sense. Why are vamps only chomping on cheerleaders? Kurt the other room Hey, you want a beer?! Hunter Nah, I'm fine. Crowley in the room with Hunter Not bad. Hunter from his chair in shock No way. Kurt! Crowley Poughkeepsie. Hunter on the alert but confused How do you know that word? Crowley Because Kurt's sent me, Bullwinkle, the real Kurt. I'll make this quick – you've been possessed by an angel. He's got you packed away in some dusty corner of your own mind, and I'm here to break you out. Hunter Seriously? Crowley Fine. We'll do this the fun way. Crowley picks up a pistol from the table and shoots Hunter on the chest. Hunter shakes in shock but then realizes he is fine and not even bleeding. Crowley See? Not real. Like I said. I know how possession works, Hunter. You've seen everything that he's seen, even if you can't remember. That's what I need you to do. I need you to remember. Hunter closes his eyes and tries and then is bombarded with memories from when Gadreel was in control. He sees himself in the hospital bed, to smiting the demon soldiers, talking with Kurt in the courtyard and finally burning Kevin's eyes out with his own hand. His face crumbles as he puts the pieces together. Hunter heartbreakingly Did I kill Kevin??? Crowley No, you didn't. He did. You need to take control, Hunter. Blow it up and cast that punk-ass, holy roller OUT! Hunter looks up and sees Gadreel (in his old vessel form) standing behind Crowley. Crowley What? Oh, bollocks. Gadreel Hello, Hunter. Hunter Who are you? Crowley His name is Gadreel, the original chump. Gadreel Was a chump. And now? I'm going to be the one that leads my kind back to Heaven. I'm going to be a hero. But you, demon, for all your chatter, you will always be a coward. You should be running. Crowley looks away for moment then punches Gadreel in the face and Gadreel swings back hurling him over the table. Gadreel starts to kick him and Hunter comes to his rescue only to be thrown backwards over the table himself. Gadreel straddles him and starts to strangle him. Gadreel Give up, boy. You're not strong enough. Crowley Take control, Hunter! Cast him out! Hunter gets a few words out before being choked Get out of my – Gadreel You sure you want me to go? Maybe I'm the only thing holding you together. I leave, you might die. Struggling, Hunter then reaches for his morpher and activates it to gain his Ranger form. He then finally manages to overpower Gadreel and assaults him with his Titanium Axe, now getting the upper hand. As Gadreel falls hard on the floor, Hunter stands tall and presses his boot down on Gadreel's neck. Hunter I said get...the hell...OUT! Immediately, the white smoke of angelic essence finally exits Hunter's body and out of the warehouse. Metatron still sits at the bar now having drunk about four martinis. Gadreel's old vessel is still there tending to Metatron. Bartender Waiting for someone? Metatron I am, and he's late. The building begins to shake, all of the glass in the bar explodes as the Bartender hears an angel voice and says "yes" as Gadreel reenters his former vessel, Metatron looks amused. Metatron Let me guess. Ranger trouble? Then Crowley's red smoke flies out of Hunter's mouth and back into Crowley's own body. Hunter gasps and regains consciousness. Kurt and Castiel run to him. Kurt Hunter?! Crowley indignant I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Castiel the needles from Hunter's head Hunter, are you okay? Hunter Cas? Guys? Wha--in pain Then headlights flash in the window and Castiel goes and checks it and spots Abaddon and her demon minions outside. Crowley tells the others to leave while he handles it, as Kurt and Castiel carry Hunter out though Kurt tells Crowley he'll kill him next time as Crowley states he is well aware. The demon sits down and welcomes Abaddon when she comes in. When she tells her demons to attack him, they hesitate and Crowley says that he's going to talk to them. He talks about how he can feel their pain and knows how they were lost. Then Abaddon came along and some of his subjects decided to join her. Abaddon insists that she controls Hell and they should fight for it. Crowley tells her that their dispute is a campaign as the demons have a choice: take orders from her or join his team and get rewarded. He tells the demons to spread the word and vote for him before he teleports away as Abaddon is angered at his escape. Later, Castiel, Hunter and Kurt are on a long dock in the pouring rain. Castiel slowly moves his hand over Hunter's head healing all the stab wounds from the needles. Hunter sways unsteadily. Castiel You feel better? Hunter A little, yeah, thanks Cas. Castiel It'll take time to fully heal you. We'll have to do it in stages. Hunter nods in agreement but keeps looking unsteadily. Kurt approaches Hunter. Kurt All right. Let me hear it. Hunter What you do want me to say – that I'm pissed? Okay. I am. I'm pissed. You lied to me. Again. Kurt I didn't have a choice. Hunter clouding his voice I was ready to die, Kurt! Kurt I know. But I wouldn't let you, because that's not in me. Hunter So, what? You decide to trick me into being possessed by some... psycho angel? Kurt He saved your life. Hunter So what? I was willing to die, Kurt. And now... Kevin... eyes fill with guilty tears Kurt strongly No! That is not on you. Kevin's blood is on my hands! And that ain't ever getting clean. I'll burn for that. I will. But I'll find Gadreel. And I will end that son of a bitch. But I'll do it alone. Hunter What's that supposed to mean? Kurt Come on, man. Can't you see? I'm... I'm poison, Hunter. People get close to me, they get killed...or worse. You know, I tell myself that I-I – I help more people than I hurt. And I tell myself that I'm – I'm doing it all for the right reasons, and I – I believe that. But I can't. I won't drag anybody through the muck with me again. Not anymore. pleadingly at Hunter Hunter nods Alright, go then. I'm not gonna stop you. Kurt looks down then turns to walk away. Hunter to Kurt But don't go thinking that's the problem, 'cause it's not. Kurt but not turning back around Now what's that supposed to mean? Hunter Just go then, man. Kurt then walks to the Impala as Castiel stands beside Hunter. Kurt gets in and drives away leaving Hunter and Cas behind. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse